1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gem certificate, a gem grading report and a guarantee for jewelry, and further relates to a method of guaranteeing jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry such as a precious stone ring manufactured by setting a diamond on a precious metal such as eighteen-carat gold and precious metal products such as a necklace manufactured by only a precious metal tend to reach a high retail price finally because of the high cost material itself. Therefore, in general, in purchasing jewelry, the public consumer who seldom has a special knowledge about precious stones and precious metals asks the seller a gem certificate ( written identification ) to certify the genuineness of the precious stones and precious metals which are used in the jewelry by measuring or examining them in the standard gem identification method, or a gem grading report ( written valuation ) to estimate the quality grades of the diamond or the precious stones by measuring or examining them in the standard gem grading method, or a written guarantee for showing only the genuineness of the precious stone or the like in a simple way.
And it is common that one picture showing the appearance of said jewelry is attached to the gem certificate or the like as a means to certify that the jewelry which are examined at the gem laboratory or the jewelry store is the same identically jewelry that the public consumer actually get in hand. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, such pictures are photographed diagonally the said jewelry from the upper position.
But the jewelry such as a jewel ring or the like are worn for the purpose of decorating human bodies and clothes, and therefore, not only the beauty of the precious stones, public attention is also paid to the design of the jewelry form manufactured from precious metals. Especially, the aforesaid jewelry accompanied by a gem certificate, a gem grading report or a guarantee for sales are usually a high-quality ring, necklace or the like and occasionally they are designed by a jewelry designer and manufactured individually by a jewelry craftsman.
However, even for such high-priced jewelry, only one picture of the jewelry photographed diagonally from upper position is attached to the gem certificate or the like as a data indicating the external appearance of the jewelry.
For this reason, even for the aforesaid jewelry designed and manufactured individually by, it is impossible to look at or check the opposite and the rear portions of said jewelry by said only one picture put on the gem certificate or the like, which also makes it very difficult to specify completely the design of the jewelry by the third party afterwards. That means, although the gem certificate or the like is originally issued for the purpose of guaranteeing the value of the jewelry, a prior guaranteeing method by the gem certificate or the like has a disadvantage to specify about the jewelry design which is one of the most important element for the beauty of the jewelry.
Consequently, even if an excellent jewelry design is created at the jewelry manufacturing stage, there is no possibility that the jewelry design is protected by the gem certificate or the like which is usually issued at the sales of the jewelry, imitating and stealing of the jewelry designs occurs easily, and in the worst cases, the original designer or manufacturer of the jewelry can become unclear afterwards. This causes less original jewelry brands and less original jewelry designs in the trade, which also leads to stay low in the international level of the jewelry designs compared to some other fashion fields such as clothes.